


When the Princess Rescues her Wife

by phoenixyfriend



Series: Blame Tumblr Prompts [42]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, Fantasy, Generic Fantasy AU, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixyfriend/pseuds/phoenixyfriend
Summary: Chloe and Kagami get married. Neither of them is particularly happy about this, but what can you do?---Written for the anonymous tumblr prompt:"If you touch me I swear you will not live to regret it." with either Kagami, Pidge, or Sakura? (Note: please no crossover ships, I'm just trying to give you a range of characters to choose from)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Blame Tumblr Prompts [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/243763
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	When the Princess Rescues her Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found at this link: https://phoenixyfriend.tumblr.com/post/642072753550262272/

“You’ve got something in your–”

Chloe hisses when the hand closes around her wrist, just this side of too tight for comfort. “Ow!’

“Do not touch me.”

“You had something in your hair.”

“If you touch me,” her bride-to-be says, voice low and even and doing all sorts of funny things to Chloe’s stomach. “I swear you will not live to regret it.”

“Let _go,”_ Chloe whines, utterly unashamed of the noise. She’s not one for shame, really. When Kagami’s grip loosens, she snatches her hand back and rubs at the skin. “What the _hell?”_

“Language,” Kagami says, sounding far too uninterested for how physical her behavior was a few seconds ago.

“We are getting _married,”_ Chloe says. “If you think we can get away with _not touching each other–”_

Kagami whirls on her, stepping forward with a glare that is far too intimidating, and far too attractive, for Chloe’s comfort. There is a teeth-grit distaste in her voice, too. “Excuse me?”

Chloe purses her lips. “We are _getting married,_ Tsurugi. What do you _think_ that means?”

“I’m not sleeping with you.”

Chloe throws her hands up in the air, rolling her eyes perhaps a bit more than is necessary. “I’m not talking about sex!”

“Crude,” Kagami says. She crosses her arms, but seems a shade less hostile. “What _are_ you talking about?”

“We are getting a _marriage alliance,”_ Chloe stresses. “I don’t know what that means for you, but we’re going to be living _here._ People are going to expect us to hold hands or link arms in public. Smiles or at least looking like we don’t _hate_ each other, okay? You don’t have to _like_ me, but you have to _pretend_ you do, and, like… sure, I can hold off on touching you in private, whatever, but you need to get _used_ to it, because marriage alliances are built on the idea that the people getting married at least _tolerate_ each other.”

“No,” Kagami says. “This marriage is already unusual. People expect no children out of us, and _that_ is what usually cements a marriage.”

“Yeah. No duh. That’s _why_ the public image is so important,” Chloe insists. “Why is that so hard to–”

“I will allow you to play at affection with me in public,” Kagami says. “But that is all.”

Chloe stamps her foot and sweeps out of the room.

—

The wedding goes off without a hitch, mostly. People titter a bit about how Kagami looks upset or blank, and the few smiles the other woman makes are _painful_ to look at.

“Adrikins!” Chloe calls, when she sees the Court Sorcerer. She waves him over, and feels Kagami relax a little at her side. Good. “Do you think you could keep my _darling wife_ company while I excuse myself for a bit?”

Kagami stiffens again, but Adrien just smiles and laughs and his eyes are _knowing._ “Sure thing! But, uh, shouldn’t you have an escort, Chlo?”

Chloe blinks at him, and then smiles over his shoulder. “Dupain-Cheng!”

Marinette’s expression drops into something long-suffering, but she makes her way over. “Yes, Princess?”

“I’ve been reminded that I should have an escort for any… _personal_ matters,” Chloe says, extending her hand.

Marinette rolls her eyes. She’s not subtle about it, but for all that her official title is Royal Dressmaker, Chloe is among those few to know she’s the Court Sorceress as well. She is as worthy a protector as any of the guards, and one of the few people that can get away with such rude behavior to the royal family.

(She and Adrien make a wonderful team and a wonderful couple, and Chloe is _not_ jealous. She’s not.)

“Let’s go,” Marinette sighs. “Your Highness.”

She’s so _mocking._

Chloe doesn’t admit that she enjoys it, just blows her wife (her _wife!)_ a kiss and swans out.

—

So… getting kidnapped sucks.

In Chloe’s defense, she was stolen right out of the castle. Clearly, the issue was with security.

“You seem very calm,” the woman who’s stolen her says.

“This happens a lot,” Chloe says. “Your lair _sucks.”_

Peacock Lady laughs softly. Confident, then. “Mouthy little girl. Your bravado will only do so much, child.”

It’s not really bravado. Chloe’s already gotten at least one of the three knots she can feel undone. “Uh-huh. You keep on saying that. Ladybug and Chat Noir are going to be here _any minute!”_

She sure hopes they are. She’s not entirely sure people noticed her being kidnapped. _Feathers_ here was surprisingly sneaky.

“I don’t expect they will,” the woman says. She leans back against a table and smirks. “Even the ransom is being handled through five proxies and–”

The door is kicked in, and there stands Kagami, in blued-iron armor, with a sword as long as she’s tall.

Chloe doesn’t think she’s ever been gayer in her _life._

—

“So,” Chloe says, once Kagami’s swept her away onto a horse and headed back for the Castle. Apparently there was a whole _thing_ to incapacitate Adrien (again), and Marinette was stuck trying to keep a collapsing tower from killing a solid three dozen people (wow), so Kagami had pulled on some foreign-looking plate armor and rode off to fetch her wife on her own. Chloe is delighted. “You’re touching me.”

Kagami doesn’t glance down at where Chloe has her arms wrapped around Kagami’s waist, or lean away from Chloe’s head, resting as it is on Kagami’s shoulder.

“Are you comfortable?”

No, the horse is _trotting_ and it means Chloe’s chin is bouncing on Kagami’s shoulder armor every step. At least the helmet has already been set aside. “Yes.”

Kagami sighs. “You are incorrigible.”

“You’re the one that _married_ incorrigible,” Chloe reminds her.

The kiss only takes a fraction of a second, and Kagami turns to face forward again before Chloe can even process it, but–

“Score!” Chloe yells, with a fistpump that the Mistress of the Mews* would have been proud of. “So does that mean we can–”

“Don’t push it.”

—

* Alix is the person in charge of the falconry birdhouses, I’ve decided.


End file.
